bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Celestial Emissary
The Celestial Emissary is an optional boss in Bloodborne. Description The Celestial Emissary is initially disguised as one of the numerous Celestial Minions, and its appearance changes very little when it changes phase, other than significant growth in size and eyes glowing cosmic blue. Location * Lumenflower Gardens: ** Accessible through an overpass after unlocking the main gate in Upper Cathedral Ward. * Great Isz Chalice 2nd Layer Lore While there is very little information on it, this Great One is revealed in the DLC to have been created by experimentation by the Healing Church, who used the orphans they captured as a sort of think tankOrphanage Key description. They would have their patients imbibe in water, apparently infested with otherworldly microscopic life that congealed the brain fluid (taken as the generation of the "eyes on the inside"), and listen for the sound of the ocean due to the Great Ones being linked to it by the Church in the pastBrain Fluid description. This would present itself in the form of a sort of "sticky" sound, which was labeled as the sound of water said to come from the depths of the ocean, and was thought to be the voice of a sort of celestial attendant that guided those with enough brain fluid "eyes" to revelationMilkweed Rune description. Most of the patients did not survive with sanity, driven mad by the feeling of drowning, and becoming convinced that they had failed. They would plead for the forgiveness and help of Maria, an old hunter the lived in the clocktower nearby, and was in charge of patient care. She tried to comfort them by allowing them access to the Lumenflower Gardens nearby, and although it worked for some, most could not comprehend why she would care for their well being after what was going on.Balcony Key description Those that imbibed the water were deformed by the process of the body acclimating to the situation, such as increase in size, thinning of the body, and the heads expanding into blank, unseeing masses of flesh. Rarely their heads would develop tentacles in their heads, which emerged painfully but could be self induced, which caused Frenzy in lifeforms that they touched. Some where able to access cosmic power of Kin, but even they went mad and were left in the gardens, the calm of which was likely how they remained sane enough to ascend even that far. Eventually there were those who became so enlightened by what the celestial attendant said that they grew to immense size, gained blue flesh with gender neutral bodies, and could harness raw cosmic fields to Great One levels of power. But even those patients, despite the calm of the lumenwood plant that they attended, were unable to remain sane and their heads collapsed in on themselves while their power was unstable. They were left in the garden above the lumenflowers, with a large lumenwood plant in the center, and left to be living failures. It can be surmised then that the Celestial Emissary, whomever it once was, maintained their sanity long enough to comprehend the cosmos and become a Great One of the most legitimate sort. Once they figured out how to properly, the Church was likely the ones to produce Kin of the sort that the patients in the garden became, and to this day they remained in the garden. This entire area is thought to have been the Orphanage officially, where the new Great One and the other Kin acted as the Church's font of high level contemplation, and made communication with Ebrietas. Strategy During the fight, the boss will be disguised as one of the simple Kin, and damaging the minions does not deplete the boss's health. Physically distinguishing this boss from the rest of the horde is almost impossible, but it has no health bar above its head when targeted, and will likely stay idle while the other enemies attack. Once it is located, keep an eye out for it, to avoid confusing it with the others. Once it transforms, the best way to finish it off is to separate it from the rest of the horde. Kill or lure off the minions, then, once the boss is isolated, stay behind it. It does not have any attacks that can hit you when you're directly behind it. Once it reaches phase three, it will not use cosmic power while players are close to it, though that will be difficult due to the amount of Kin that can flank and protect. To make the fight easier, you can use a Bolt based weapon such as the Tiny Tonitrus, as the boss and Kin are vulnerable to it. You can also use a Shaman Bone Blade on the boss itself to cause the Kin to target it, which can help if you are feeling crowded. Notes * The Celestial Emissary drops a Communion Caryll Rune when defeated. Trivia *Though most people pass it off as Kin, the boss is confirmed to be a Great One, as the trophy describes it as such. *No Celestial Minions spawn during the fight in Isz Gravestone. *The fight with the Living Failures, who themselves are collapsed and unstable versions of this boss, is fought on the crosswalk above the Lumenflower Gardens. **This location is called the Lumenwood Garden, further linking the two bosses and linking them both to the "lumen plants" they rise from, and possibly explaining the Milkweed Rune's anticlimactic name. *While the method of creating the being is implied through the DLC, there are few theories to explain the origins of this boss, though some of them are listed here. **One prevalent theory is that the being was created from scratch, and as the name implies, exists to serve as a link for the human race to commune with Ebrietas and other otherworldly life. **Another possibility is that this boss was an orphan who became a crossbreed kin from the experiments of the Healing Church, and eventually became a Great One through revelation of the higher planes. In terms of this origin, it is likely that it still serves as a means of communication to Ebrietas. ***The fact that it drops the second highest tier Communion Rune, and by the rune's description, the Celestial Emissary could be the source of paleblood for the Church. ****To this extent, when added with the nature of the Orphanage and its relation to the Choir (and that you encounter the leader of the School of Mensis and the lead vicar of the Church), one could extrapolate that this being could be the leader of the Orphanage, and by extension the Choir. Videos Celestial Emissary Tactic with Blades of Mercy. Music Gallery Celestial_Emissary_concept_art.jpg|Concept art of the Celestial Emissary Celestial_Emissary.JPG|Render from the Official Guide Celestial Emissary №8.png Celestial Emissary №14.png Celestial Emissary №17.png Celestial Emissary №13.png Celestial Emissary №5.png Celestial Emissary №10.png Celestial Emissary №16.png Celestial Emissary №12.png Celestial_boss.PNG Celestial_army.PNG Celestial Emissary №3.png d9f85f1d9d65786a6d12c2864a657e69.png|praise the sun References Category:Bosses Category:Great Ones Category:Optional Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Chalice Dungeons Bosses Category:Kin